Misty's Diary
by twistedreality
Summary: A look into Misty's diary...contains AAML, drama, angst, humor(sic) Please Read/Review! [Sorry for the delay! See, I'm still alive!]
1. Day 1

**Misty's Diary  
  
**I never saw myself as the type to keep a diary, but with all the crazy things that happen to me, I think it would be silly not to keep a diary. First of all I want to say:  
  
**IF YOU ARE ASH OR BROCK, I SUGGEST YOU PUT DOWN THE DIARY RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!  
  
**Okay, now that I got that all settled, I can tell you about my boring day!  
**  
**I could tell that my day was going to be boring because it started off like a normal and boring day. Ash slept in. Brock cooked breakfast. Ash knocked tripped over the cooking pot, destroying our breakfast, Brock went to town to get some cereal for breakfast and Pikachu devoured a whole plate full of ketchup.  
  
Yes, that is our _normal_ day. Now you understand how I feel. I can understand the fact that Brock is a little girl crazy…okay, so he goes practically insane when he's around a girl. The fact that he's fairly intelligent when a girl is not around makes it harder to accept.  
  
And Pikachu…is, uh, Pikachu. The ketchup and the thundershocks are just a few of Pikachu's quirks. Despite Pikachu's quirks, I would have to say that she is the only relatively sane one in this group. Yes, that's right, I called _her_ a she! What else would she be?! Girls are the only ones who have any sense in the world! I don't see why Ash insists that Pikachu is a boy. He wishes!  
  
Now here's the source of all the insanity: Ash. Just the thought of him brings out images of chaos. There is no such thing as rest for the guy! When I am looking forward to some rest, he is ready for some kind of adventure. Sometimes I admire him for it, but sometimes…okay, most of the time…I just want to sit down.  
  
Today is an example of Ash's annoyingness…hmm… is that a word? Anyways, we spent most of the day walking at an _insane_ pace! Even Brock wanted to sit down. Did Ash listen to us?!  
  
Here's a clue: Does he _ever_ listen to us?!  
  
Right now, I'm just too tired to eat the fruit candy that I saved for dessert.  
  
Well, I gotta go! I'm feeling too sleepy to write any more today.  
  
^^^  
  
Okay, I'm going to try to write in this as much as possible to give it the feel of reading a diary…Keep your eyes peeled for some AAML later! (have I ever written a fic without any AAML hints?)


	2. Day 2

_Sorry, I took so long to update, but my computer just died a horrible death, and I ended up LOSING everything! Aaaghhhh!!!  
  
_**Dear Diary  
  
**Thanks to Brock, we finally got out of the forest **_today_**. Ash actually gave Brock the map willingly after he found out that we were running low on food supplies. I had to admit it took some guts for him to admit he was wrong. Even when the food supplies are running low, Ash usually keeps the map for two or three days. He was sure making progress as far as maturity came.  
  
I didn't yell at him as I usually did, partly because I appreciated the maturity he was showing, and partly because he still looked a little upset about getting us lost. I knew when to not rub things in.  
  
I think Brock noticed how I let the opportunity to tease Ash go by, because he gave me a knowing smile. It was like he knew a secret that nobody else knew.  
  
I was about to hit him with a mallet for looking so stupid when a girl ran out of the bushes and right in front of us looking relieved. She looked a year or two older than me.  
  
"I'm not lost anymore!" she proclaimed happily, doing a dance of celebration.  
  
Brock suddenly had a dopey grin on his face as he rushed towards the girl, blushing. "Of course not! You've found me, your one true love!"  
  
I was about to pull Brock away by the ear for embarrassing us, when the girl rushed towards Ash, knocking Brock to the ground in the process.   
  
"Hey! Are you on your way to Cyan Town too?!" I could see her blushing at Ash, who just looked confused.  
  
I glared at her. Who did she think she was flirting with Ash…. .I mean knocking down Brock like that!**   
  
**"Yes, **WE** are going to Cyan town!" I said, stepping forward. Without even thinking, I grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him towards me. I think that was a pretty stupid thing to do…no, I **know** that was a stupid thing to do! Ash just stood there the whole time, looking at me with wide eyes.  
  
"I see…" she mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for me to hear. I didn't like the way she said it, because she sounded like she wouldn't give up on Ash.  
  
However, that didn't stop me from grinning victoriously as she left. I was probably grinning a little too victoriously, because Brock gave me that knowing smile again.  
  
This time I kicked him in the shins.  
  
Of course, Ash was very puzzled about the recent events, but he was smart enough to shut up after I gave him a death glare.  
  
Sometimes I wonder about him.  
  
Sometimes I wonder about myself


	3. Day 3

**Dear Diary**  
  
When we were on our way to the gym, we came across that annoying girl that we met outside of the forest.  
  
The instant she saw us, she started talking to us like we had known each other for ages. She had a really irritating voice that sounded all bubbly and fake.  
  
Brock didn't even know when to give up, and he started flirting with her. I think he said something like "Hello my sweet darling…" before I pulled him away by the ear.  
  
I actually made things worse by doing that, because I left Ash alone to talk to her. She even got a full introduction going on with him. I heard her telling Ash that her name was "Vanessa," when I finally realized my mistake.  
  
Ash didn't even notice the way she was looking at him, because he would have been looking nervous as he did yesterday.  
  
I started walking towards Ash, when Vanessa asked something **really stupid and really annoying that is not true and never will be true in a million years!**  
  
"Are you two a couple?"  
  
"NO!" I yelled out, a little too forcefully. I think Ash looked hurt for a moment, because he didn't say anything in response to Vanessa's question.  
  
Vanessa looked at Ash in confusion, before glomping him suddenly. "I'm glad you're single! You're so cute!"  
  
It took all the self-control that I had for me not to push her away from Ash, who was struggling from her death grip.  
  
Of course, Brock had to use this as an opportunity to tease me. "Misty…go after your one true love!" he whispered dramatically.  
  
I tried to elbow him in the gut, but he moved away just in time.  
  
My willpower had finally run out when I pulled Ash away from Vanessa.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"  
  
Vanessa looked a little shocked at my outburst, but she regained her composure in the next moment, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Why do you care so much?" she asked smugly.  
  
"Because…" I started, not really knowing what I was going to say next.  
  
Ash cut me off by stepping between us. "Vanessa, do you want to get some ice-cream?" he asked, completely ignoring me.  
  
Vanessa flashed me a victorious grin before grabbing Ash's hand. "Let's make it a date!"  
  
Right now Ash and Vanessa are still on their date. It's been ten hours! HOW MUCH ICE CREAM COULD THEY BE EATING?!  
  
Brock told me not to be worried, but right now, I vow not to go to sleep until Ash comes back!  
  
Well, writing is making me tired right now, so I'm going to watch some TV in the lobby so I won't accidentally fall asleep. That way, I can see Ash as soon as he comes in. With me watching, I'm sure that Ash and Vanessa won't be doing any kissing!


	4. Day 4

**Dear Diary  
  
**I didn't make it through the night. I actually fell asleep on the couch just before midnight. I wish that I had stayed away for thirty more minutes. I could have been there for Ash when he came in.  
  
Brock told that Ash stumbled in alone at 2:00 AM, looking very upset. When I asked him why he was so upset, Brock just sighed sadly. He didn't say anything else.  
  
"Brock…was it Vanessa?" I asked, softly.  
  
Brock shrugged his shoulders, which confused me. Ash never kept anything from Brock.  
  
When I tried to ask Ash what happened, he would just walk away as though he is afraid of me or something. I wanted to yell at him for being such a moron, walking away from me when I to help him, but something stopped me.  
  
Ash was too upset to just be sulking.   
  
Even Brock didn't say anything about Ash's late return from the date, although he still looked concerned that Ash would show up in the middle of the night, without giving him a reason. Instead, Brock just focused more on cooking than he usually did, while keeping a close eye on Ash. He kept on insisting that Ash would tell when he was ready.  
  
I didn't think Brock really believed himself.  
  
Normally, Ash would be running around, while me and Brock chased him around, but instead he just sat down on a rock all day, as though he was deep in thought.  
  
I mean, he's never this quiet. It's really scary to see him like this.  
  
He didn't even eat lunch, and he tried not to eat dinner, but Brock practically forced fed him.   
  
Pikachu even tried to shock him out of his misery, until Brock took Pikachu away, and told him to stop.  
  
Tomorrow, I am going to get to the bottom of this. I can't stand the sight of Ash just sitting still like that! Ash is going to tell me what's bothering him, whether he likes it or not!


	5. Day 5

**Dear Diary**

I got in a fight with Ash today. It wasn't like our normal fights. It was worse.  
  
It started this morning, when Ash wasn't talking to me. I was really trying to cheer him up but he didn't even smile. He wasn't even trying to fake that he was happy.  
  
He didn't even talk to Pikachu, who still rode on his hat looking concerned the whole time.  
  
Brock tried to get me to stay away from he. He knew that it was hopeless to get Ash to talk now, but I didn't want to give up. I didn't want to "wait awhile." It wasn't fair that he was keeping something from everyone, when we were all so worried about him.  
  
When we were preparing to leave the pokemon center, I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I should have been patient like Brock, but I felt so angry.  
  
Ash tried to ignore me when I walked over to him, but I grabbed his shoulder and made him turn to me.   
  
"Why won't you talk to us?!" I yelled, still holding on to his shoulders.  
  
He looked away, and I could see something in his eyes that made me want to let go.  
  
But I didn't. I was just too stubborn.  
  
"Misty. It's none of your business…" he said hesitantly.  
  
"What did that little **witch** do to you?!" I yelled, feeling impatient.  
  
"Witch?" he asked softly, his face growing pale. I knew that I had figured out a small part of it.  
  
"You know who! **Vanessa**!"  
  


"Nothing!" he lied. I could tell he was lying, because he looked away when he yelled at me. I could see Brock in the corner of my eyes, shaking his head frantically trying to get me to stop.  
  
I don't know why he didn't stop me. He probably half-hoped that Ash would actually tell me what was wrong. Sometimes the only way I could get things out of Ash was by yelling at him.  
  
"Then why are you avoiding me?!" I yelled, surprising myself. I didn't even know I was saying it until it came out of my mouth.  
  
"Why do you care?!" Ash yelled back, surprising me.  
  
Then I hit him.  
  
I didn't hit him like I usually did with my mallet when he annoyed me. I really hit him.  
  
I don't really know what Ash or Brock did next, because I turned around and ran away as soon as I realized what I did.   
  
I haven't been out since. I know that I've probably ruined my friendship with Ash. I don't even know why I hit him. I just felt a flash of anger, and then…. I acted.  
  
I just know now that I don't want to come out.  
  
I know I'll have to eventually, but I'm not looking forward to it.


End file.
